Oracle Files: Arthur Curry 1
Characters * Dinah Lance * Arthur Curry * Oliver Queen * Helena Bertinelli * Barbara Gordon Location * Chicken Whizee, East End, Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Helena Bertinelli: I am afraid to ask what part of the chicken is its "whizee". * Dinah Lance: Probably best not to think about getting the nuggets then, either, Hel. * Arthur Curry: Why are we going to a Chicken Whizee anyway, Oliver? I thought you were rich. * Oliver Queen: I promised the Birds here that I would pay for their meals anytime we got together. It's my way of paying them back for Roy crashing their Aerie-One. * Arthur Curry: I see... And how much longer do you need to abide by this arrangement, my friend? * Barbara Gordon: The rest of his life. * Helena Bertinelli: Yeah, he was a little tipsy when he made the arrangement and might've forgotten to set an expiration date. * Oliver Queen: Hence the reason we're eating at this fine establishment, Artie. I might be rich, but if I need to feed these girls for the rest of our lives, my wealth won't see the end of 2016. I mean, have you seen the way Helena puts away food? Yikes. Keep your hands clear, that's all I'm saying. * Arthur Curry: Okay... So, where is our waiter? * Barbara Gordon: Actually, this is the neat thing about this place, Arthur. See this touch screen at the end of the table. It's all right here. Just tell me what you want. * Arthur Curry: Oh... How... advanced. Why must everything be all digital now? Is paper stabled to cardboard too complicated? * Oliver Queen: This is the guy who a minute ago was complaining that I was being cheap? * Dinah Lance: Babs, get me a Whiz-Which with cheese, fries, and a shake. * Helena Bertinelli: Same for me. Except, I'll have a lemonade instead of a shake. * Oliver Queen: Whizee platter for me. * Arthur Curry: I... Uh... I guess I will have the... Whiz Fillet? * Oliver Queen: Dude! You can't have fish! * Arthur Curry: Why? Is it not good here? * Oliver Queen: You talk to fish! Hello? * Arthur Curry: I don't talk to fish. * Dinah Lance: Oh no, sweetie... Did Orm steal your powers again? * Arthur Curry: I never talked to fish! I never understand this rumor! What is it you think we eat under the sea? Wet sand? Sea-cows? * Helena Bertinelli: Algae? Do you eat algae? * Arthur Curry: Yes... there is some algae... but also fish, okay. We eat fish! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Arthur Curry. * The Aerie-One accident happened in Oracle Files: Donna Troy 3. * In Earth-27 Aquaman doesn't talk to fish like in most other media, he does however possess limited telepathic abilities. Links and References * Oracle Files: Arthur Curry (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Arthur Curry/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances